


Earned

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: It Runs in The Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Suddenly, Rey's expression shifted into something that resembled... disappointment. Confusion. Hesitation.That wasn't what Leia intended at all.





	Earned

Rey smiled that smile of hers that could brighten up the darkest corners of the galaxy. Leia had been holding back the news the whole day and waited to tell her personally, but it hadn't been easy to stop herself from blurting it out. The sky was starting to get dark and Leia almost had to force Rey to get back inside the base after spending the entire day helping Han and Chewie with the Falcon. All washed up and rested, Rey sat comfortably on the couch inside Leia's office.

Suddenly, Rey's expression shifted into something that resembled... disappointment. Confusion. Hesitation.

That wasn't what Leia intended at all.

"Don't you think it's unfair?" Rey asked her.

With that, Leia understood why. She smiled gently and shook her head. "Of course not."

"All the pilots in the Black Squadron are experienced and trained and I-" she sighed. "I'm not. And I'm sure nepotism is frowned upon by everyone, mom." That made Leia laugh.

"Your father put you on the pilot's seat as soon as I allowed it. Maybe even before that, you know how stubborn he was about it."

Rey didn't budge, which shouldn't surprise her. Leia knew it wasn't because her daughter was not sure of herself, she could feel her confidence ooze out from ever since she was just a child. Rey had always been fully aware of her capabilities, and Leia completely understood that Rey didn't like the idea of her mother giving her something that she wanted to _earn_ for herself. She knew that feeling all too well.

But really, she's not giving it to her. She did earn it.

"Poe suggested it himself. If he's satisfied with your piloting abilities, then I don't see a reason why anyone else in the Resistance wouldn't be." she assured her, but Rey only frowned. Leia couldn't help but allow a knowing smirk to curl up her lips.

She said, "I'm sure Commander Dameron is capable of separating his personal life from his job, even when it's constantly colliding."

Rey, who was already barely able to quash a grin from showing itself, failed to hide the faint blush that grazed her cheeks.

"How did you-?"

"Power comes with knowledge, my dear." she winked at her. "Besides, subtlety is not one of your strengths, nor is it Poe's."

"I was going to tell you, really."

"I doubt that." she said, still grinning. That made her laugh. 

Leia took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just accept this offer. Stop acting like you don't think you deserve it, I didn't raise you to be like that." 

Rey's eyes twinkled when she laughed. "You're right. I can't believe I accused the great Leia Organa of nepotism."

"I'll have you know that I don't condone such a thing." said Leia with an arched brow. "Now, tell me, how did this thing between you and Poe started?"

Rey buried her face in her hands. "Nope, I'm not going to talk about it. You can't make me."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to tell your father-"

Rey's head shot up, eyes wide. "Please don't do that. You know how weird he is about this kind of thing."

Leia let out a laugh, loud and reminiscent. The first time a boy showed any interest towards Rey was a very long time ago. All the poor kid did was leave some flowers and a note on Rey's table, but Han and Ben... _Ben_. 

She shook the feeling that came with that name and looked back at Rey, who was staring at her with concern etched on her face. She didn't say anything, Rey knew her too well to speak at that moment.

Leia put on a smile even when she knew her daughter could see right through it. "Can you go get your father and Chewie to go here, I want us to dine together tonight."

Rey rose up immediately and headed for the door. 

"Rey," Leia called out before just when Rey was about to step outside her office. She spun around, her forehead slightly creased. "Yes?"

"Make sure your father goes with you. The Falcon's not going anywhere."

Rey smiled. "I got it." Then she's off again, granting Leia a borrowed moment of solitude which she was quietly thankful for. She hated it when Rey sees her cry.

 


End file.
